Maximum Ride Just when life was getting good
by emailaddict101
Summary: Life was going well for Max and the flock. Then something happened and her past life was coming back.


**maximum ride **

**please recognize this is not from any maximum ride books or any future books! **

**Max's POV **

**Have I ever mentioned how much I love flying? Yes, I think I have. I love it almost as much as I love my flock. I love it almost as much I love Fang. Fang. He was the best. He's there when I needed help with the whole leader thing, so he's always there. Everyone in the flock knew we were together now. Even Iggy, who was blind and never saw anything we did. Total and Akila were always together. Akila had fallen into some toxic waste, so she had wings too. Even though she was still a regular dog, she also obtained the ability to talk, you know, like a human. It turns out, she was a whole lot like Nudge. They both loved fashion and junk like that. Sadly, we are always running for our lives, so they don't have much time to look at store windows or go to see fashion week. Fang and I hadn't had a lot of time to be alone. I was itching to have time alone with him, even if we were just talking. " Max I'm hungry." Of course, Nudge was the one who said that. I looked down. We were passing over a small town. I looked at Fang, we looked at each other and silently agreed the way we do. " Ok, let's go down and get some chow," so we dropped and landed in a clump of trees so no one would see us. We walked around to find an ATM. We hadn't used my bank card since that time in New York. How would a fourteen year old mutant freak get a bank card you might ask. Well I just so happened to find a bank card in New York with my name on it that had a heck of a load of money in the account 'I' had. So there's your answer. We finally found an ATM and pulled out about $200 worth of cash. We went to a nearby gas station and nearly cleared them out. You see, we need about 3,000 calories a day, but usually we didn't eat at all for about three days unless we lucked out and find a McDonalds' dumpster or something. So we ate, ran into the wood, and jumped into the air. Fang was unusually silent today, which is saying something since rarely ever talks. I angled my right wing and flew over next to him. " Yo," I said, " What's up?" " We are," he said, giving me one of his rare grins. I smiled and said, " Seriously, your being more silent than usual." He hesitated a bit and looked around to make sure the other members of the flock were not eavesdropping or listening in. So much for that, we have raptor hearing, so even if they weren't eavesdropping, they would still hear us. " I just wish we could have time alone to, you know, talk or something." It was getting dark; we needed a place to crash. I still had some money left over, so I decided to stay in a cheap motel instead of some trees. " Ok everyone listen up," I said in a loud, leaderly voice, " Let's go down and find a motel or something; somewhere we can crash." We tucked in our wings and fell down into another patch of trees. We looked around and found a place. We checked out two rooms. After I payed for them I said that one of them was for Total and Akila, even though I had gotten it for me and Fang to sneak into to talk in private. I knew Total and Akila would want to be with everyone else. They argued and I agreed to let them stay in our room. Luckily, the motel wouldn't except a refund for the second room. Finally, something that came easily in my life. After everyone was asleep, Fang and I went into the other room I bought. We talked for a little bit. Then Fang leaned in and kissed me the way he does. I put my arms over his shoulders and kissed him back. Soon, we fell side ways. We kept kissing. I just wanted time to stop and let this moment last forever and ever. We finally broke apart after what felt like a million years. I couldn't believe how wonderful this was. How wonderful WE were together. There was so many hard things, and then there was Fang. We decided to go back to the room and catch some z's. A few hours later I woke up, and every one of us, including the dogs, had their feet and hands tied together. We were in a truck, and sitting in the rtuck with us were Flyboys. **

**TO BE CONTINUED......**


End file.
